Save me please? (Terr Bear version)
by Terr Bear
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are pretty happy, and arroused... But what happens when Amu gets in trouble while hanging out with Yaya and Utau? Will Ikuto be able to save her in time? Will he even want to? And if he does will he be too late or "too late"? Will their love act as a healer or have the exact opposite effect? (Terr Bear's version of Koneko-chan-nya's original FanFic)
1. Chapter 1

_An Ikuto and Amu FanFic_

Save me…

please?

(Terr Bear version)

***Original by Koneko-chan-nya***

**AMU'S POV**

I hella just went lol though. I couldn't help it though, Ikuto always gave me them feels. He grinned at my reaction.

"So, Amu, you bringing the condoms right?" He whispered into my ear, making me moist. I lost track of what was happening. I could only focus enough to keep breathing.

"Dafuq you talking bout?" I said.

He laughed and moved his face so that it got all up in mine, "Stupid hoe, I asked if you wanted to go to the park and get some fuck with me," He smirked. That damn creepy ass perverted…sexy-ass smirk-WAIT! The hell is wrong with me?! I felt the heat in my flat breasts.

"Hmm…you thinking of doing something nasty baby gurl?" He leaned in a little more and I felt like Niagara Falls , I was surprised he couldn't hear it, sounded kinda like Crystal Geyser to me. As my face grew hotter and my lady parts grew wetter, my stubborn character burst out.

"Nigga please! You the nasty one!" I yelled trying to push him away, but ya'll know what happens when a man gets in heat. He smirked again then he tilted my chin up slightly and crushed his lips to mine. My body wasn't ready, but next thing I knew, I wrapped my arms around his neck in attempt to pull him close to my still developing chest. Although, to my disappointment, he pulled away quicker than me getting wet, smirking even more than before. Like for real though, what with this nigga and smirking?

He laughed at my dumbass self, "Mmm… I'll take that as a yes."

I was breathless. I didn't know how to respond, and then it hit me, "Shit!" I looked away.

He frowned and I could tell he was limp now. He moved my head again, so I had to look him in the eyes. He studied my face for a moment, but I could tell he'd occasionally look down.

"Dafuq bitch?" He finally asked, sadness mixed with his teasing tone.

I sighed, "I'm supposed to go to the thrift shop with my home gurls Yaya and Utau,"

He sighed and pulled away from me and sat like a wannabe shota at the end of my bed. I sat up and leaned against my bed's head board. Funny, this kinda reminded me of Yaya's chest.

"I'm sorry baby.." I said with a frown.

He ran one hand through is hair and the other around the front of his pants, then he sighed again, "Fucking bitches and their home gurls. Is all good though, "He shrugged it off. I hated not being able to satisfy him; I wanted him to only be happy. I leaned closer to him, shaking my titas. He looked down at me in surprise. I placed his hands on both of my breasts.

"Hey, we can plan something else tomorrow. I'd rather much go to the park with you and get some than go dress shopping with Yaya and Utau. So don't be acting as limp as yo dick, okay?" I looked up at him with sweet eyes.

He smiled back down at me. He pulled me into a tight hug and licked my neck. I wiped that shit off afterwards.

"You know, I never thought you'd choose this D over yo thrift shop clothes" He smirked again trying not to laugh.

I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest, then waved my finger and said, "Oh hell naw nigga!"

He laughed and I frowned. Why he gotta pull that shit though?

I looked back over to him, still laughing his ass off, and asked my question aloud, "Why you gotta pull that shit, Ikuto?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me, seemingly all serious now. He ran a hand through his hair again but this time put the other around his head, he sighed slowly and said, "Why do I fuck with you, huh? Well…" He leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips, that shit stank, "Hmm…maybe that's my pervy mind's way of showing you that I love you baby girl," He kissed my lips slowly then pulled away again. Heat rose to my cheeks and I was instantly wet again.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Hmm…maybe that's my pervy mind's way of showing you that I love you baby girl," I mumbled then kissed her lips slowly for a short moment, then pulled away cuz I knew my breath stank, well now hers will too. I watched as her face got redder than my D during an erection. I lightly touched her cheek feeling the warmth. She leaned into my hand and I smiled, cuz for a middle schooler she has ok-ish tits.

Suddenly her cheap ass phone on her desk beeped, but she didn't seem to notice, as she placed her hand over my crotch, rubbing. Her eyes seemed to smile at me as I started going into heat. As her lips connected to mine again her phone rang and the ringtone began playing loudly. _POMF POMF KIMOCHI! WHAT'S THIS STICKY STUFF ON ME?!_

She stopped kissing me and moved away from my now limp dick, and disappointment fell over me. She climbed off her soon-to-be-broken bed to get her phone, ringtone still playing.

_THEY PLAY WITH ME UNTIL_.

_I SMELL LIKE SALTY COINS AND MILK!_

"Why the fuck you bothering me? I'm trying to get some kitty dick!" She answered.

"Wtf, Amu-chi?! You were supposed to meet Yaya and Utau an hour ago!" A fucking annoying ass, girly baby voice screamed through the phone. I'm pretty sure that's one of Amu's friends, Yaya, the loli one.

"AH! Fucking bitch! I'm on my way right now, just calm yo non-existing tits!"

I sat up all the way on her bed, shota style again. (Even though I'm too old, I just dream...)

"Mwah! Hurry up, Amu-chi! Before all the good weaves are gone!" The line disconnected. Amu slammed her phone shut and placed it in her boobs. It fell through her shirt onto the floor. But she ignored it and walked over to her closet, and grabbed a cute looking outfit. She laid it across her chair, and slowly lifted the dirty tank top she slept in over her head. All I could do was stare at her tits. She seemed to forget I was even there, about ready to fap, but once she slid down her shorts and was left in nothing but bra and panties I had to speak up. No mater how much I wanted to see her young lady parts.

"Umm…Bitch, not that I don't enjoy the view, but you do realize you're close to getting naked in front of me?" I informed her. She looked up at me in surprise and her face blushed fifty shades of red, and it's a coincidence because I saw the book _Fifty Shades of Grey_ in her closet half-way open, it seemed some of the pages were stuck together. I'll get back on that later. A small surprised yelp slipped past her lips and I grinned. Suddenly something soft hit me in the face: panties.

I went to push it in my face so I could smell it better, but Amu must've thought I was gonna take em off , so she yelled in protest, "Nigga! Keep yo eyes covered!"

I chuckled, "Shut the fuck up hoe, I'm just getting a better smell. See?" I pushed the panties to my face and deeply inhaled. Smelled fresh and clean. I then heard fabric rip and Amu curse under her breath.

"Shit! I almost ripped my fav shirt!" she cried.

I did my little smirk thang, "Having trouble?"

THUMP! I moved the panties to see Amu on the floor, her legs all tangled in her skirt, with a somewhat ripped shirt that said "LOLI 4 LYFE". She rubbed her butt and a small bruise seemed to be forming on her left leg. I grew serious and stood up. I walked to her and kneeled in front of her.

I held my hand out to her, "You okay baby girl? You didn't hurt yourself too much did you? If you cry imma bounce." I looked at her with worried eyes.

She looked up to me, tears in the corner of her eyes. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. She stumbled slightly and her leg buckled, "Oww…" She mumbled and winced. I carefully lifted her up and set her down on her bed. I grabbed her skirt off the floor. There was a tear down the side of it. But I threw it on the ground, cuz why would I wanna put clothes on her when I'm trying to take em off?

_If she wasn't in pain she probably faint at the sight of this, not me seeing her panties, but my D full on hard now _I thought. I giggled to myself then looked back to Amu, not rubbing her leg where I thought she was hurt, but her vagina. I walked over to her. I looked at her confused as fuck, and then I bite the top of her ear. She screamed and grabbed her ear.

"Ikuto! Dafuq nigga? Can't you see I hit my V?! This ain't no time for yo faget ass games!" She yelled as I laughed.

"Is funny how you yelling at me, acting all tough and shit. But in reality you know that Black Lynx's attack name can go from Slash Claw to Slit Cunt in a second!. Here let me help yo bitch ass get ready," I said before she could protest, "Do you have other bottoms that match that top, that aren't ratchet? Or do you need to go pantless?" Sarcasm was laced with my voice, with those last few words. I held up her shirt but raised a brow at her. She was smiling at me ear to ear.

"What chu looking at girl?" I asked.

She smiled, "Oh nothing," She nodded towards her closet, "Just grab an outfit from there,"

I nodded and turned towards her closet. I heard her giggling from behind me.

Shit is gonna happen, I can tell.

**AMU'S POV**

"Oh nothing," My smiled widened and I nodded to my closet, "Just grab an outfit from there," He nodded and turned around, his butt crack showing. A giggle escaped my lips. I just realized, he only has hair on his head, his eyebrows, and long eyelashes that were prettier than mine. Nowhere else, well I dunno about pubes.

He could be so sweet sometimes, it was so cute! I bet he'd wear my clothes if I asked him. That'd be hot, get me even more wet. I think I really do love him.

I felt heat rush up to my boobs again, for the millionth time today. I moved my legs and pain shot through my thighs. I groaned. He turned back around instantly.

"What's wrong with you baby gurl?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Nothing, my vagina and thighs are just kinda sore, that's all."

He nodded and grabbed the first outfit his hands touched. I died. It was a black shirt with two cats on it humping, with heart that said "Lust" above their heads. The dominating cat navy blue, and the bottom slut cat was pink. I blushed the deepest shade of red possible, getting my panties so moist I should probably change before I go. The outfit was completed with a white jean jacket I stole of this dead teenager, and a blue & pink checkered skirt I made myself, out of a black skirt and table cloths.

"How's this?" Ikuto asked without even looking at it.

I nodded, "Is all good".

He walked back over to me and laid the outfit on the bed. That's when he finally looked at it and made a straight, then he burst out laughing.

"What the fuck nigga?!" I protested, "I bought it thinking of you! I thought you was gonna like it and maybe finally lemme get some!" My blush deepened, if that was even possible. Then I went Niagara Falls in a nutshell, now that was possible. He slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry gurl. It's just that Utau has this shirt too, except the bottom is purple." He kissed and tongued me softly, our breath stank combining, then pulled away. He picked up the shirt while holding back more laughter, fucking dick. He helped me put it on without me having to move too much.

"Can you stand up or do I help lift yo ass?" He asked as he grabbed the skirt, curiosity spreading through his features.

I nodded and said," Nigga I got this, I don't need yo scrawny ass help!"

I pushed off the bed slowly. Luckily, I could, with slight pain around my vaginal region, and I smiled at him. He smiled back and went on his knees. Was he gonna eat me out? Unfortunately, he just gently lifted my left leg up slightly and pulled that side of the skirt. I stepped into the other side easy as fuck.

He pulled the skirt most of the way but let me pull it up to my waist, cuz you know, I'm a big girl now. Got my (now wet) big girl panties on. Finally, I was dressed. Then two things occurred to me. One, now I can't change my panties, hopefully they don't end up smelling like fish… And second, Ikuto been staring at me half naked this whole time. Ugh. When will I stop blushing and leaking?!

My phone rang again, but it was a different ringtone, and it seemed to be louder this time.

_Churu churu churu payapa!_

_Disco Lady, Disco Lady!_

_Deep emotion, Deep emotion!_

SHIET! That was my jam! I didn't have time to dance though. With all the trouble I had forgotten why I was even getting dressed in the first place. I ran to answer it, ignoring the pain in my V.

"AMU! DAFUQ BITCH? WHERE YOU AT?! YAYA AND I ALREADY ATE AT MCDONALDS! AND I DIDN'T GET YOU YOUR TOY, BITCH!" Utau yelled into the phone. I face palmed and covered the bottom of the phone.

"Fuck I can't stand this hoe. She always acting like a bitch, and thinking she better than me just cuz she famous and shiet! Nigga, I got four guardian eggs! That bitch only got two. And one of em don't even fight, and they both would rather be with me! I'll fuck this bitch up right now, I don't give a fuck!"

I uncovered the bottom of the phone and spoke.

"So sorry, Utau! I was getting dressed but…I um…fell in the process…but I'm ready now! I'll meet you gurls there okay?" I tried to explain.

"You better be here in two bitch! Do you know who the fuck you're talking t-", I hung up before she could blow my ear drums out, fucking bitch. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is she getting pissy again?", he asked, " It's ok she's probably just halfway through shark week."

I nodded. He grabbed my purse of the desk. I looked at him confused.

"What the fuck you doing?" He grabbed my phone and placed it in the bag.

"Grab your ratchet jacket; I'll take you to the mall, much faster than walking, or running. I also don't want you to hurt your lady region anymore," He smiled.

He then murmured," Not anymore than I will, when I finally pound yo shit."

I limped over to my bed and grabbed my jacket. Suddenly Ikuto picked me up bridal style with my purse over his shoulder. I giggled, he could pass for a trap. He walked out to my balcony and closed the door/window behind him

"Yoru, my nigga though!" He commanded and the small cat-like chara appeared.

"Nya! Ikuto, I was about to get some pussy from this other pussy I found. Nya~" He said and cat ears and tail popped onto Ikuto. I smiled at Yoru and thought of my guardian characters, who left earlier to play with the other charas. Then I thought, _Do they even have genitals?! _With one quick movement Ikuto started leaping from roof-to-roof. That shit was scary.

**_~~~~~~ END OF CHAPTER ~~~~~_**

*** Well guys here's the entire first chapter! Hope you like it, I'll have the next Chapter up when I can. Don't forget to review and read the original by Koneko-chan-nya! ***


	2. Chapter 2

**_~~~~NEW CHAPTER ~~~~_**

** AMU'S POV**

Ikuto landed softly on the ground outside the mall, it's a good thing too, because if he dropped me his ass would be grass. His ears and tail disappeared and he sat me gently on my feet. I smiled and he stood up next to me. He smiled back and kissed my neck. And of course I wiped it off again..

"This is where I bounce. Later Amu, don't forget to check the pockets of the clothes. You might find some good shit." He winked and started walking away. I yelled at him subconsciously.

"Wait, Ikuto! You forgot to give me the kitty D!" I ran to him. He turned around and I slammed into him, or rather his head, his other head. He must've been in heat badly because when it jabbed me in the stomach that shit hurt.

"See you tomorrow," I coughed out and turned around before he could see me become an underwater volcano. Hot and wet. He chuckled lightly once, "See you tomorrow, baby girl. I'm bout to go fix this problem." he pointed to his dick.

Then he was gone. I walked inside the doors of the mall, terrified for what awaited me inside.

** IKUTO'S POV**

I smirked as I jumped onto the roof of the mall, my cock still throbbing. I started to hop from roof-to-roof, still hard. My character change really came in handy sometimes. I leaped forward and landed on the branch of a tree, where no one could see me. I sat there enjoying the light breeze on my dick as I used my tail to fap. I pounded and pounded until finally I came all over Yoru. I was panting with relief as Yoru was licking him and me clean. A few minutes late I overheard some men talking.

"That pink hair bitch was fine as fuck yo. We defiantly have to get our hands on and in her," I heard a man say off in the distance. My head snapped up. Pink hair? The only bitch I knew with pink hair was…AMU! I looked to where I heard the voice and saw to men walking and talking casually.

"Fo sho my nigga. The pink hoe will be a great addition to our collection," One of the men agreed with the first with a smirk.

I glared at them then worry clouded my thoughts and I leaped from to tree to the nearest building and took off in the direction of the mall.

_Amu please don't get yo ass in trouble, okay…_ I thought.

I hopped down in front of the doors to the mall, ignoring all the surprised stares. My ears and tail disappeared again as I swung open the door. I walked inside my eyes searching every corner for MY pink hoe. If anyone touched her I would end them.

**AMU'S POV**

I sweat dropped at what Yaya held in front of me: a pair of pink cat ears.

"Amu-chi! I might forgive you if you get these AND wear them! Please! They would look so cut on you!" She jumped up and down childishly. I sighed, this bitch needs to get slapped. I turned to see Utau looking at a very old yet pretty red dress that flowed to about just above the knee.

"It looks sexy. Why don't you try it on gurl?" I asked as I came up behind her. She smiled at me and grabbed the dress.

"And with me in it it'll be sexier. I'll be back in a minute," Then she walked towards the dressing rooms. I smiled at her. I'm glad she didn't start shit cuz if she did I'd fuck her up even without using my guardian characters. I would have to thank Ikuto later though, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten here as fast as I did. And then shit would've happened and you know the rest

"Ohh…Amu-chi is blushing and getting wet again. Thinking about Ikuto-kun?" Yaya giggled.

"Shut up loli! I was just thinking that it's nice to just have fun like this, just girls." I blushed even more.

Yaya turned her head up, "Oh sure, Amu-chi," She giggled again. I groaned, I started walking up to her to punch that bitch. But then I suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth with a cloth and I was dragged out of the store.

"Amu-chi?!" Yaya yelled, scared and confused. A man then pistol whipped Yaya, and she fell to the ground. Good. She laid there hurt, and hopeless.

"AMU! AMU!" Someone yelled as my eyes slowly closed. Unconscious or not I could recognize that voice anywhere. Ikuto. The darkness swallowed me and I blacked out.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I fell to the floor staring out the door, unable to move, mostly cuz that hurt. It felt like my heart had been ripped out, tossed across the floor, stomped on, and got shat on by bricks. God damnit Amu. That was the only thought in my mind. My happiness had just been dragged out from underneath me. _How could you let her go like that?! BAKA! _ I screamed at myself.

Finally I managed to stand back up. I looked around and it appeared no one had noticed a single thing. No one would give a fuck anyways, ya'know how crazy Japan is. I sighed and dashed out the doors with only one thought in mind: _Save Amu, and pound dat pussy_.

I didn't know how the hell I'd save her, I just knew I _HAD _to. If I had to give up my own life for hers, I would. Lol jk, but I would do anything for her though.

"Yoru! Character Change!" I commanded the small chara. He only nodded in response.

**LOLI-I MEAN…** **YAYA'S POV**

"Utau-chan! Utau-chan!" I yelled as I ran back towards the changing rooms. Utau stood there looking at herself in the mirror (the red dress was gorgeous). She looked up at me, annoyed.

"Bitch what if I was naked? How you just gonna get here like dat? Uh uh! You need an ass woopin. What chu want?" She yelled then looked back in the mirror.

"Amu-chi was kidnapped!" I cried.

She looked back at me with sharp eyes, "What. The. **_FUCK_**?!" She crossed the space between us in one step. She shook my shoulders violently, reminding me of when I was baby , "What the hell happened? Why didn't you do shit? Did you see what they looked like? Did you do anything at all besides cry like a little bitch?" She stopped shaking me and scoffed.

"As if. You probably just stood there frozen like the little cry baby you fucking are". She ground her teeth and stepped into her changing stall and slammed the door behind her. I stared as her words rang through my mind. _You probably just stood there frozen like the little cry baby you fucking are. _Tears fell down my cheeks and I frantically wiped them away, but it was no use, they kept coming anyway.

I sat down on the bench outside the changing rooms. I wrapped my arms around myself as the silent tears rolled down my cheeks and snot bubbles popping while my mascara ran. The weird thing is, I don't remember putting mascara on this morning...

_I'm so sorry, Amu-chi… I wish I could kill myself…_

_**~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~**_

*** Hey guys, welp here's Chapter 2! Sorry it's shorter but I decided this would be a good place to end it for now. I'll finish Chapter 3 for you guys soon I promise! Don't forget to review and read the original by Koneko-chan-nya!***


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~NEW CHAPTER~~~~**

**AMU'S POV**

~~It's been about five hours since she was kidnapped, like what the fuck. Why haven't they saved her yet? They do it in less than half an hour in the anime!~~

I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling very groggy. The room I sat in smelled weird and it was all dark, except the small light coming from under the door on the other side of the room. I tired to move but found that my hands were bound. I looked around.

I was sitting in a very uncomfortable brown wooden chair with my hands tied to the arms. I also had duct tape across my mouth. I squirmed in the seat and tried to loosen the grip around my hands, but it was to no use. A soft, scared sigh slipped through the duct tape as a tear rolled down my cheek.

_Someone…please save me…_ I thought , _Where the fuck Ikuto at? Or Utau? Or Ya-nevermind…_

Suddenly the door swung open and that shit sounded so old like it was gonna break. Do bitches even pay the bills here? Light shined in the room. I winced and squinted my eyes, fuck bro I been unconscious for hours and they gotta put light in my eyes and shit. But I ain't gonna lie that was like a good nap. A man walked in and said nothing but leaned down and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. Then he pulled a knife out of his pocket. My eyes widened. I hope he here to cut me free.

He wasn't.

"What are y-"

"Wanna hear a joke?" the man asked.

Before I could answer he asked me, "What did the five fingers say to the face?"

I thought for a second, " Ummmmm-"

"SLAP, BITCH!" he said as he slapped me and slammed my head against the wall.

Tears rolled down my face, that hurt like hell. Nigga probably gave me a concussion.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He yelled and cut the ropes the bound my hands (so now he gonna free me?) to the chair. I instantly tried to push him away and run, but he pushed me back into the chair. He held the knife to my throat and I froze.

"Now listen here, you little bitch, if you don't do whatever we say. And I mean WHATEVER. We will kill you," He smirked and pressed the knife into my throat a little more, drawing blood. I screamed at the pain.

He slapped me again on the same place, no doubt leaving a bruise, "I told you to shut up bitch!"

He then picked me up out of the chair and placed me on my feet. He pushed me out the door, "Move it hoe," He commanded. I tried my best to ignore the pain and limped forward, terrified for what was to come next.

My body wasn't ready…

**IKUTO'S POV**

I collapsed onto the roof from exhaustion. Tired. As. Fuck. I had been doing my best to follow Amu's scent all night. I was so tired, and hungry as fuck yo, but all that didn't matter. What mattered now was saving Amu. I had too. She was the only thing that made me happy and hard. Well actually… Nevermind. My Character Change was undone from over use.

"Ikuto ~Nya! You have to rest some ~Nya! Please!" Yoru pleaded next to me.

My breathing was heavy, "Shut up or I ain't gonna ejaculate on you anymore!" I stood up again and walked. It was all I could do now. I almost fell down but forced myself to keep moving on.

"I smell her ~Nya!" Yoru shouted, "This way!"

I slowly took off in the direction Yoru lead me.

"It's stronger this time." he said.

She had to be closer. She had to be. Tears started rolling down my face and before I knew it I had fell against a tree. I grabbed my chest feeling like I was going to die from the pain. All I could do was sit there as the tears fell.

I thought out to Amu, _Amu I swear, I will save you. Because if you die... I don't know what I'd do._ .

"Which way?" I asked Yoru.

"This way! ~Nya. Don't worry Ikuto, I bet she's safe. ~Nya", he said.

**YORU'S POV**

I can smell her blood. ~Nya!

Hopefully that bitch is dead.

No one gets Ikuto's D but me! ~Nya.

**UTAU'S POV**

I heard gunshots in the neighborhood and sighed as I walked into my broken down apartment. _Amu why you gotta get yo ass kidnapped? Why? _I thought. I was surprised as a tears spilled out of my eyes. I needed to focus on my up coming concert. I shouldn't be stressing about this, fuck that bitch.

_But Amu is yo home gurl, you know you worried. You can't just toss that hoe aside, no matter how much you want to.._ A little voice whispered inside my head.

I shook my head. _No. I have to focus on the concert. Niggas gonna love me. _I sat down on my couch and brought my knees up to my chest.

_Stop it. You know that's not right._

_ You have to help her. _I shook my head again.

_NO. The concert! _

_NO. Save her!_

_NO. The concert!_

_NO… Both!_

After a few minutes of crying and worry I stood up. "I'm coming, Amu gurl,"

**AMU'S POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest trying to stay warm, but my flat board didn't help keep me warm. The man had led me outside and it was cold as fuck. Like what the hell, they can't at least gimme a sweater? These motherfuckers made me drop my jacket back at the mall, now I can't return it and get my 10 dollas back. Suddenly the man stopped walking and pulled me in front of him with the rope he had tied to my hands to be able to drag me along. I swear if I get rope burn…

I wanted to ask something, anything, but I knew he'd just hit me like a bitch again. Or worse. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me up close to his face. "Ow, Nigga!" I yelled impulsively. He smirked and I expected him to hit me again.

"Shut the hell up this shiet is probably fake anyways!" he said to me and laughed. "Y'know. You have such a pretty voice. Scream for me baby girl!" He told me as he pulled my hair harder. I refused to make a sound. He frowned and dropped my hair.

"You dumb ass little, worthless piece of shit bitch!" He slapped me so hard I saw stars and fell to the ground. I hit my head on the cement. He leaned his face close to mine and I felt a sharp pain on my cheek as he slid the knife down it slowly. I cried out. He slashed my face and I cried out again.

"I said scream, bitch! Scream for daddy!" He slashed my other cheek and I screamed. He laughed, "Mmm… Yes!"

He kissed my lips. I froze. I felt him frown against my lips. He made me drier than the NevadaDesert.

"Defiant are we?" He pressed the knife to my throat and I whimpered.

"Why you doing this?" I cried. He smirked and whispered into my ear.

"Because you're gonna be my new pet. Those two men brought you here, for me. You should be honored that you were chosen, you see, only fine as fuck women get ta be my pets," He licked my ear and I lost it. I screamed and push him off me with all my might. If he caught me I would be dead, so I ran as hard and fast as I could for the door. I bounced out that bitch and looked for another door. One that got me the fuck out of here.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I stood in front of the building that Yoru led me to. I was panting now. I fell to the ground. I needed to stop running. If I was going to save Amu I needed some strength back. After I sat in the tree, resting, Yoru began giving me a handjob with his little paws. Then eventually, a tiny blowjob, he was mostly just licking the head, it tickled. I never understood how someone his size can swallow all that semen. Afterwards I took a nap cuz I be jumping and running for this bitch. As soon as I was rested I began running again.

It was a huge mistake. I should have slowed down. I'm going to pass out before I can do anything. Suddenly I heard a scream from inside the building. My head shot up.

"Amu!" I stood up and ran to the building. I ran into the building, all exhaustion forgotten. _Amu, I __**will**__ save you. No matter what baby gurl._

**YOUR'S POV**

Fuck, she's still alive.

God damnit! ~Nya.

**AMU'S POV**

I ran as fast as I could, never looking back. I heard running footsteps behind be, but that only made me run faster. Suddenly I was slammed into the wall. The man stared at with wild eyes. I was fucking scared yo.

"What did we tell you before? If you disobeyed us we gunna kill you. Did we not?!" The man yelled.

Tears flowed down my cheeks, "You did. But I didn't give a fuck." I cried.

The man chuckled, "You're worthless anyway. No one would miss you if you're dead. You're adopted and no one loves you. Kill yourself before I do it for you!" He laughed.

That's funny; I usually said that to Ami.

The man pulled a gun out of one pocket and a knife out from the other. My eyes widened in terror.

"Which one would you prefer? Getting yo brains blown out? Or yo throat slit? Or both?" He laughed darkly. I laughed. He raised a brow at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this whole you don't let me say shit. But now you want me to choose how to die? My choice is old age." I giggled. His hand connected with my sore and bleeding cheek.

"That's not an option, dumb whore! How dare you laugh at me!" He grounded his teeth.

I smirked, "Imma die anyway right? I'm sorry, I just got smacked around so many times I think my heads all fucked up."

He hit me again and I fell unconscious. I felt the ground slam underneath me. _Well that was hella stupid_… I thought. After a few moments I could open my eyes again. My eyes slowly opened and I heard two men arguing.

"Well if you hadn't let her get away from yo dumbass, this wouldn't have happened!" The man that had me pinned against the wall yelled.

"Nigga?! How you gonna blame this shit on me?!" yelled someone else.

I think it was that creeper that said I was his pet. I tried to sit up but pain surged through my left leg. I groaned despite my attempt to stay quiet. I frowned as the men both turned around to look at me.

"What?" asked the creeper who called me his pet. I started at him and stayed silent. He stepped to me and pulled me up to my feet. I winced at the pain in my leg. He gripped my throat tightly and I choked.

"Do I need to repeat myself, bitch?" He asked harshly.

"M-m-my-" I couldn't speak. His grip on my throat was to strong.

He grabbed the others guys knife and held it to my stomach. I gasped. He smirked and cut a slit in my shirt. He then lightly grazed my skin, not cutting yet.

"I was considering keeping you alive, you know. I like your fire. It's so sexy," He smiled and leaned in closer to me, "You're sexy, baby gurl," Then he crushed his lips to mine again, making me dryer than Death Valley, and I did the one thing I could think of: I kneed him in the groin. He pulled away and fell to the floor groaning and holding himself. I wasted no time and grabbed the knife that he dropped. My hands shook around the hilt. The other guy drew his gun again and aimed it my head.

Fuck.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I ran threw the door and ran down the hall. I started panting again and had to lean against the wall. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor. _I'm tired as fuck. Why can't this bitch learn to save herself?!_ I yelled at myself. I stood up and started to walk down the hallway again. As I rounded the corner I nearly passed out at what I saw. Amu stood there, knife in hand, and seemed pretty fucked up. I almost ran right to her until I saw the man. He was pretty tall, maybe mid thirties, but all of that didn't matter. He had a gun pointed at Amu. **_MY_** Amu. I gritted my teeth.

"What the fuuuuck. That's not fair, I can't win." Amu dropped the knife. I stared at her. _What the hell is she doing? Is she just giving up?_ I yelled in my mind. The man smirked. Only I can smirk.

"I should have known you would give up easily, you dumb bitch," He laughed and suddenly I couldn't take this anymore.

"My heart." I said, "Unlock."

But instead of going through Character Transformation, I went through Mew Mew Metamorphosis.

I should've used the Dumpty Key instead… But I still changed into Black Lynx

"What the fuck was that?" asked the man with the gun.

"Slit Cunt!" I yelled as I slashed the man in the crotch, slashing his dick off.

I looked back to Amu and smirked, "Sorry I didn't show up sooner, baby gurl,"

She smiled and ran to me. She fell onto me, it seemed unintentional though. I assessed her. Her face seemed to be pretty messed up and there was a small cut on her throat.

"Amu, how badly are you hurt?" I finally asked.

She shrugged, "Well.." She started.

"Nevermind, tell me later…" I told her.

She laughed but it sounded broken. I noticed tears rolling down her cheek. I pulled her in tightly and instantly the pain in my chest fell away. I had my gurl back, and I would never let her go again.

I heard the sound of a gun being picked up behind me. I looked back and saw a different man standing behind me. With his gun aimed right at my head.

"Sorry, but she mine," Then he fired.

**_~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~_**

*******Oh dang, stuff is going down. Anyways I hope you guys like Chapter 3 and are enjoying this weird little parody story of mine. I'll take some time to finish up and perfect the final chapter when I can! Please review and don't forget to read the original by Koneko-chan-nya!***


	4. Chapter 4

**_~~~~NEW CHAPTER~~~_**

**AMU'S POV**

I looked up to the sound of a gun being picked up. My eyes widened. The man I had kicked had recovered and was standing up behind Ikuto with the gun pointed at Ikuto's head. My mind started spinning. _No. Not him. I need dat D. Please._ I thought. The man spoke and with his words I acted without thinking.

"Sorry, but she mine," he said as he was about to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes and pushed Ikuto out of the way as fast as I could, not thinking. I heard the gun fire, but felt nothing.

Next thing I knew, Yaya was laying on the floor bleeding.

**YAYA'S POV**

***_flashback_***

"I have to help save Amu-chi!" I yelled as I pedaled in the kidnapper's direction. When I saw Amu-chi get kidnapped, Utau-chan yelled at me, telling me _You probably just stood there frozen like the little cry baby you fucking are. _

After that I had to prove I'm not a cry baby. A few minutes after getting yelled at I got on my bike and started pedaling in the direction the kidnappers took Amu-chi! Eventually I followed them to this old building.

When I walked up to the building I was kinda scared…

But then I heard Amu-chi scream a few times and I ran in full speed ahead.

**_*end flashback*_**

I ran through the doorway where I heard Amu-chi's voice.

"Sorry, but she mine," a man I didn't notice say.

"Amu-chi don't worry, I'll save you!" I yelled, ready to fight off any bad guys. I didn't see that the man had a gun, and he pointed it right at me, then he fired.

** IKUTO'S POV**

I was suddenly pushed to the floor. I was stunned. What dafuq happened? One second I thought I was about to die, the next I was, still alive, on the ground. I heard a scream. _AMU?!_ I thought. I turned back towards her in surprise. _Did she push me out of the way_? I asked myself. She seemed fine, but not her loli friend. Where dafuq she come from? Doesn't matter.

"Amu! Amu!" I yelled. She hugged me tight, but there was no time to celebrate we're alive. Because the man pointed the gun right at me. ..

Without thinking I turned around to shield my baby gurl. But I was too late. Before I could move the man shot Amu in the back.

She collapsed into my arms. _No. No way. You __**cannot**__ die on me now._

I held her close to me. I studied her, searching for the wound. The bullet seemed to hit her in the left half of her chest and passed through her and slightly grazed me.

_I better not get HIV from her blood I swear to god._

I picked up her lifeless body, knocked the guy with the gun out, took his keys for the vehicle they took Amu in, which was around the back so I had to walk all the way, and headed for the hospital. I left behind me two scums of the world, one seeing stars and the other dickless and passed out from blood loss. I decided to bring Yaya with me too. Carpool ya'know.

I drove as fast I could, ignoring speed limits because fuck the police nigga! I then bursted through the nearest hospital doors.

"Please! Someone help her!" I yelled. The nurse looked confused then she hit the emergency button and ran to grab a stretcher. More help arrived in a few seconds. They took her out of my arms and rushed her away. I tried to follow but a nurse stopped me.

"Oh yeah here's another," I handed them Yaya, and they seemed concerned on why I had young girls, that were bleeding and unconscious, with me.

I tried following to where they took Amu but the nurse was being a bitch. "Sorry, sir, but you can't be in there," She looked worried.

"Bitch swerve!" I yelled back. I walked past her to my Amu gurl.

"Ah hell to the fuck no nigga! You need to watch yo self if you don't yo ass thrown outta here," She yelled as she waved her finger.

I behaved myself and I let em clean my wound and bandage it up.

(Btw I got it checked, results came, no HIV)

They then told me to sit in the waiting room. I turned around and sat against the wall right next to the room Amu was in. I tried reading a magazine but they all old and shit. They don't even have Men's Health!

I hugged myself again, the pain in my chest unbearable though. My eyes stung but it felt like my eyes refused to cry. The pain was too much. I had said I would never let her go again. I failed. I failed myself. I failed Amu. A tear rolled down my cheek slowly.

"I'm sorry, Amu," I whispered to myself. Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket.

_Churu Churu Churu Payapa!_

_Disco Lady, Disco Lady!_

_Deep emotion, Deep emotion!_

Usually I'd dance to it or sing but I pulled it out and ignored it. I had no one I wanted to talk to, not even Utau. It rang again and I decided to answer.

"What chu want nigga?" My voice sounded dead. Well that was expected.

She didn't answer, "Well bitch?!" I yelled. She cleared her throat.

"Nigga shut yo ass up! I called yo bitch ass cuz I wanna know what happened with my home gurl Amu!" She continued to speak but I couldn't hear her. All I heard was Amu's name. It was like a thousand knifes shoved down my throat. I swallowed.

"I failed her…" I whispered.

"What?" Utau asked, totally confused.

"She's at the hospital, I brought her here. And her dumb loli friend too," Then I hung up and more tears fell from my eyes.

I felt like I couldn't breath, the pain was just too much. _She had to be okay. She had to be. _I chanted to myself. It was all I could hold on to. If I lost her, I lost my only propose of life. I told everyone if she died I'd kill myself. If she dies I have to actually do it… My tears finally pulled choked sounds out of my throat. Someone kneeled in front of me. I looked up, face soaked with tears. It was a nurse. She looked at me with concern.

"Boy you think this some hotel? Get yo ass home and sleep," She said and laid her hand on my shoulder. I frowned.

"My home is with my baby gurl. I ain't leaving her," I said through my teeth. She sighed.

"Fine, but eat something." She looked at me with concerned eyes. I looked away.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

She sighed again and walked away while whispering, "Scrawny ass motherfucka.."

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I heard a girl squeal down the hall. I turned my head to look.

"Kyaa! Look! It's Hoshina Utau! Kyaa!" Some girl screamed. My eyes widened. _Utau?_

Then as if on queue, Discotheque, Utau rounded the corner, her eyes searching. I raised a brow at her as our eyes connected.

"Ikuto!" She yelled and ran to me. She fell onto me and I groaned. She pulled away instantly.

"What? Are you hurt?" He eyes scanned me. I shook my head.

"Nah, just a little sore, the bullet just grazed me. If anyone's hurt it's A-" I choked on her name then I swallowed, "Amu.."

She looked at me with concern, "I heard her ass got kidnapped yesterday, and that the cry baby came to save the day but got her ass shot. How'd you manage to find her in that little of time?" She had worry written all over her. I just stared at her. I didn't need to explain, she knew me to well.

"You tracked her down, didn't you? All night?!" She asked but I could tell she already knew the answer.

"I started following her by having Yoru lead me with her scent a few moments after I watched her be dragged out of the mall," My voice sounded broken. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "I'm sure she will be okay,"

"I hope your right," I mumbled into her hair.

"Umm… ?" A small voice asked from behind us. Utau and I looked up. Two small girls stood their eyes sparkling as the looked at us, or more so, Utau.

"Utau?" one girl said confused.

Utau looked annoyed, "Who. The fuck. Are you?" She barked.

The girls looked shocked. I almost laughed.

The confused girl asked, "Who the fuck are you?!"

The other girl scoffed.

"She's Hoshina Utau, duh! Pop singer, high school student, part-time stalker!"

"Oh" is all the confused girl said.

The other girl looked over to her friend, "Anyways, I was just wondering if I could get your autograph? Please?"

She looked at Utau with puppy dog eyes. Utau frowned and looked at them like they were idiots, which they kind of were.

"What. The. **_FUCK?!_**," She yelled. The girls became terrified. "First of all, how you gonna do this when I'm here at the hospital and my home gurl got shot?! Second what the fuck are two lil kids doing by themselves in a hospital?! And third you interrupted me while talking to family! So you best swerve or you gonna need to check out a room here!"

The girls ran away terrified, with tears in their eyes. I laughed as Utau looked at me.

"What dafuq is so funny?" She asked. I shook my head and she shrugged. Then she looked at me.

"So what happened anyway?" She asked quietly, she seemed to be scared to hear the answer. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well…long story short, Amu's scent led Yoru to some building and I found her pretty messed up already with some guy pointing a gun at her," I choked up again and Utau's eyes widened, "I kind of lost it and used Slint Clunt on him. I hugged Amu for a moment till some other guy I hadn't even noticed aimed the gun at my head. I don't really know how but her loli friend came from no where and took the bullet instead. Happy I was safe Amu hugged me. But the guys aimed at Amu this time, I was gonna shield her, but it was too late. I fucked that nigga up and ran them both here," I noticed silent tears had started to roll down my face. I looked back at Utau.

"What if she doesn't make it, Utau?! I cant live without her! Literally! " I cried. She looked at me in shock. I noted that I most likely seemed totally out of character, but I didn't care. Only my baby gurl mattered.

She looked sad, "No. Don't say that, you sound like a fag. She'll be fine," It seemed like she was trying to convince herself. A tear fell down her cheek. It broke my heart.

I tried my best to smile at her, "No, Utau, your right. She'll be okay. We have to believe that," Yes. We would have to hold onto that hope. She wiped away her tears.

Suddenly the door of Amu's room opened and I shot up.

"Is she okay?!" I asked a man that seemed to be a doctor.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"Is she okay?!"

"WHAT?!" he asked again, hand over ear, trying to hear better.

"Is she ok god damnit!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" he lifted his dreadlocks, "WHAT?!"

"IS AMU FUCKING OK?! I screamed.

"YEAAAHH!" he said grinning.

"How's she holding up?" I asked concerned.

"She isn't in very good shape. We had to go into immediate surgery. She is very lucky she got here when she did. Any longer and she would have died," His voice was sad and serious.

Well that made me feel a little better, "Does that mean she will be okay?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We don't know. We'll have to wait and see if she recovers from the surgery. Time is our best friend right now," I sighed s his words pulsed throughout my head. _WAIT. WE DON'T KNOW. _I looked back up to the doctor.

"Can we see her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no," he sounded sad, but I couldn't tell because he had sunglasses.

I breathed out through clenched teeth. I started to speak but Utau cut in before I could.

"Please, sir. At least let him see her. He the one who brought her here. Without him she would've died." She looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"WHAT?!" he said.

"Can he see her please?" she asked.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"Can he see her?!"

"OK!" he said and nodded.

"I guess so, but only because you saved her. Go on in. Both of you," He smiled and turned and walked away. I looked back to Utau.

"Thank you," I told her..

"No problem," She swung the door open and gestured me inside.

**AMU'S POV**

My body felt weak and cold. I couldn't open my eyes. _What the hell happened?_ I thought. I slowly remembered being shot. _Well I was still alive… wasn't I? _I tried moving but felt a great pain in my chest and my leg was numb. I couldn't really do much at all. I hope my boobs won't become deformed while growing because of this…

I heard the door open and close.

"Utau, I can't look. Tell me, is she still fine?" A voice said. _Utau? Wait Utau's here?! _I asked myself. I heard her reply in a low voice.

"She looks fine, Ikuto. I promise, quit being a little bitch and open your eyes," She sighed.

_IKUTO?!_ My body flinched at the sound of his name. _I CAN'T BELIVE I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HIS VOICE! I'M AN IDIOT! BAKA! _ I yelled at myself. I heard footsteps walk over to the side of my bed. I heard the chair move closer and felt someone hold my hand. A smile crept on to my face, even though I couldn't see who it was, I knew exactly who it was. However, it hurt to smile, and I didn't want anymore pain than I already had. Aw what the hell. My smile widened. This warmth and wetness in my lady parts have been gone for what felt like years and there was no way I would ever let go of it again.

**IKUTO'S POV**

A smile spread across her face as I held her and I couldn't help but smile back. To feel this warmth again made my heart and dick swell. The feeling of her pulse made tears of joy fall down my face. The only thing that seemed to exist in that moment was her.

"Ikuto? Ikuto? Ikuto?" Utau called my name. I looked up at her in surprise. She had pulled up a chair on the other side of Amu's bed.

"What the fuck nigga?" I asked.

She sighed in annoyance.

"I've been calling yo name for like two minutes, Y'know?" She rolled her eyes.

I frowned, "Oh…I'm sorry. What chu need gurl?" I asked.

She stood, "Imma grab something to eat, want something?"

I thought for a moment, "MOTHERFUCKING TAIYAKI BITCH!," I yelled as I threw my arms in the air.

She nodded and left. I looked back to Amu. Her smile seemed to have widened, and I could tell she was wet. I laughed lightly to myself. I'm guessing she can hear us.

**AMU'S POV**

I smiled more at what I heard. "_Taiyaki, eh?"_ I mumbled. Ikuto's hand squeezed my hand harder.

"Yes, Taiyaki, I thought you could hear us," He mumbled to me.

"I'm hurt, not deaf." I said. I tried to open my eyes, to be able to his face. I was so tired though and all the effort did was make me even more exhausted. I groaned in annoyance.

Ikuto rubbed my head, "No, please don't strain yourself baby gurl. You need to rest. It's all good, I'll still be here when you wake up," I could hear the smile in his voice. With those words I gave into the sweet painless darkness of sleep.

**UTAU'S POV**

I walked back into the room with Ikuto's chocolate flavored taiyaki in hand. I smiled at the scene before me. Ikuto was rubbing Amu's head with one hand and holding her hand with the other. I heard light snores coming from Amu. I walked over to Ikuto and held out the bag to him. He didn't notice. After I paid hella yen for this shit.

"Here," I held the bag in front of his face. He looked at it and smiled. He removed his hand from her head and took the bag.

"Thanks," He mumbled. I nodded and sat back down in my chair. I yawned and rubbed my temples. He looked over at me with concern.

"Don't you have a concert in two days? If you tired you need to go home and get some rest. Its fine," He smiled kindly at me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I wanna be here for my home gurl," I yawned again despite my protest.

"Utau, its fine. Really. I'm going to stay with her. You go home and rest. You gotta entertain bitches," He said defiantly.

"No, I wa- " He cut me off.

"Utau." Was all he said.

I sighed.

I stood and walked closer to Amu. I squeezed her.

"By bitch," I giggled. I walked around to Ikuto and hugged him.

"I'll swing by tomorrow before my rehearsal," Then I opened the door and walked out, a smile on my face.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I sighed with exhaustion once Utau left. I really needed to get some rest myself. I pulled the taiyaki out of the bag one handed, not wanting to let go of Amu's hand. I bite the tail off and chewed slowly, my thoughts spinning around in my head. So Amu, when not sleeping, could hear us and even mumble words. However, she seemed to not have enough energy to open her eyes.

***_flashback_***

"_Taiyaki, eh_?" Amu suddenly mumbled and my heart skipped a beat. Her voice echoed in my head. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, taiyaki. I thought you could her us,"

"I'm hurt, not deaf" she tried to force her eyes open. I could tell that it only hurt her.

**_*end flashback*_**

Amu shifted in her sleep. I watched her intently. She groaned and moved back how she was originally. I looked at her with worry, she was uncomfortable. A nurse walked in then and looked surprised to see me.

"Who the fuck let you in here?" She asked, annoyed. I looked at her with a straight face.

"A doctor," I answered flatly. She looked like she didn't believe me for a second.

"Which doctor?," she asked.

"Doctor Lil Jon," I told her..

Another nurse entered and said, "Doctor Lil Jon isn't even in charge of the door."

"Doesn't matter, you need to go!" the first nurse told me.

I scoffed, "Like hell I have to leave,"

She crossed her arms, "Only family can stay over night. I highly doubt that you are related,"

I smiled, "Not by blood, but by love," I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Fagget… Ok , but only tonight," She said through her teeth.

She walked over to Amu's bed and checked her IVs. She smiled a little.

"She looks to be progress in heath a lot faster now. Before we weren't sure if she would survive," She looked at me and smiled, "Maybe all sleeping beauty needed was her knight in shining armor," Then she left. I smiled to myself. I leaned back in the chair, the nurses words echoing in my head, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**AMU'S POV**

The warmth of the sun woke me up, it was hot, too hot. I better not get a sunburn... I smiled though and stretched a little, able to move a lot more today. I wiggled my fingers and felt Ikuto's warm hand still in mine. My smile widened. I felt his hand twitch and assumed he was awake.

"Wakey, wakey, my princess," He chuckled as if remembering something funny. I smiled again.

"Morning," I felt him lean in closer to me and kiss my lips passionately. I kissed him back as much as I could. He smirked against my lips.

"I was hoping for sleeping beauty moment, Y'know?" He chuckled again. Then he kissed me again, hungrier for my vagina. My eyes slowly fluttered open. _FINALLY._ I thought. I smiled at him and his eyes widened.

"Amu?! You can open your eyes?" He seemed to glow with happiness. I nodded.

"Obviously, dumby," I laughed, it felt so good to laugh. It felt so good to be able to see him again, to feel him.

"I'm glad your feeling better," He smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Thank you,"

He looked at me, confused, "For what?"

I smiled, "For saving me,"

He smiled back and chuckled, "Your welcome, my sleeping beauty,"

I looked to the side and saw a bag of Taiyaki, which sounds pretty good right about now.

"That Taiyaki looks pretty good," I said.

He looked over to the bag then back at me.

"You look pretty good," he said with a creepy grin.

Next thing I knew we were making out, tongues going wild.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"That Taiyaki looks pretty good," Amu said, looking at the bag

Not wanting to share I said," You look pretty good."

And we began to tongue each other violently.

"Ikuto…" she slightly moaned.

"Tadase-I mean Amu," I moaned back.

Fuck.

**AMU'S POV**

We continued making out, passionately, as we fell into our **_OWN_** fairytale.

**THE END. **

**c;**

~~~Well guys let me know what you thought of the story, review! I enjoyed making this and hope you enjoyed reading it. If you want one of your own stories like this let me know! P.S. Don't forget to read the original by Koneko-chan-nya. But you should know that already.~~~


End file.
